


a good little vampire

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [71]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god!” Caroline quietly yelps as she wakes up to Katherine perched on the edge of her bed, staring at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good little vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



“Oh my god!” Caroline quietly yelps as she wakes up to Katherine perched on the edge of her bed, staring at her. It's unsettling that she can tell her apart from Elena so quickly now, and she really doesn't want to think more about _that_. 

Katherine doesn't say anything, smirking at her, and annoyance replaces shock quickly. 

“ _What the hell_. I'm already doing all your dirty work- you're really lazy for such an old vampire- what do you want now?” 

Katherine pushes a curl behind her ear, and officially creeped out, Caroline sits up sharply, pressing back against her headboard. “Quit it.” 

Katherine tilts her head, a grin forming. “Well that would make me _very_ bored and likely to attack your frail _human_ mother downstairs. Is that what you want Caroline?”

“No!” Caroline says, a little too loudly, wincing and crossing her toes that her mom doesn't come up to check on her. 

“Good,” Katherine says, petting her cheek, “I have so many plans for you pet.” 

“I'm not-”

“Ah-ah,” Katherine tsks a fresh pout in place, “you don't wanna make me kill mommy dearest, do you?” 

Caroline crosses her arms, and refuses to answer- she'll get Bonnie to help and they'll get rid of Elena's creepy doppleganger for good. 

“That's what I thought,” Katherine says, “just be a good little vampire.”


End file.
